Shirou Yusa
|-|Yusa Shirou= |-|Kajiri Kamui Kagura= Power and Stats Tier: '7-B, likely 7-A | 1-A Name: Shirou Yusa, Georgius, Tenma Sukuna Origin: Dies Irae, kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, "Naraka's" Sensory, Ren's Apoptosis | Hadou God Cell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Durability Negation, Power Nullification (His guns and ammo have the ability to destroy anything that is supernatural in nature, can also apply to any weapon or object he's holding; even Holy Relics like Rusalka's), Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual attacks | Same as before in addition to Acausality, Causality Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal, Power Nullification (Can crush any supernatural abilities and even destroy ones Law within his vicinity when his Atziluth is active) Attack Potency: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Is capable of fighting any of the regular LDO members head-on with regular attacks), Can also ignore conventional durability by attacking his opponent's soul | Hyperverse level+ (Inhabits the same level of existence as a Hadou God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Able to keep up with the likes of Wilhelm) | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Exact level unknown) | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Class PJ+ | 'Hyperverse level+' Durability: At least City level+, likely Mountain level (Took hits from Wilhelm in their fight), regeneration makes him difficult to kill | Hyperverse level+ Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: Extended range with his gun | Hyperversal+ Standard Equipment: A desert eagle that shoots anti-supernatural bullets and some gadgets, later managed to acquire the Holy Relic of Rusalka from Mercurius. Intelligence: Above average, very skilled at using a gun in combat as well as using several gadgets to help him. Weaknesses: None notable. | Anyone that is stronger than Ren or is a normal human can escape the effects of Shirou’s Atziluth. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immortality - the unique ability to Shiro, which developed in his back when he was a man after a motorcycle accident. It allows him to survive even the most absurd situations, such as the battle with the Knights of the LDO, when he was a normal human. *" No matter how the attack - I will not die" - Shiro has lost his sense of smell, taste and pain. Instead, he developed a sense other than these three, were a lot of adrenaline is released. In this unusual condition and with his inherent courage and intelligence, especially when he is experiencing deja vu (the echoes of past worlds and the emergence of Malignant Tumor Apoptosis), he becomes an invincible weapon state: "No matter how the attack - I will not die." With this condition, despite the fact that he is an ordinary human, he was able to fight in a battle between the thirteen Knights of the Holy Lance. Supernatural Negation - Shiro's guns and ammo have an anti-supernatural effect, as an emerging power of Malignant Tumor Apoptosis. In fact, it is not limited to his weapon as any other weapon in the hands of Shiro will have the same effect. Spiritual resistance - Shiro has a very strong mind even when he was still a human and therefore swallowing his soul is very problematic. When Rusalka tried to do it, he tore her from the inside and thus saved the soul of Ellie, who also has been absorbed. Longinus Dreizehn Orden - an organization formed in the shadow of Nazi Germany, which used the supernatural forces that combine science and magic. Each of the 13 military capabilities are comparable too the industrialized countries. With the astrology of each member of the Order a Rune is given with spiritual and divine protection formed by the black round table, which uses the Major Arcana. *Black Round Table - A magical blessing, which includes an expression of astrology, runes of Major Arcana are vested members on the Order. Each member of the Order - has an individual astrological pattern (constellation), which gives it the proper divine protection. Die Ewigkeit - a magic formula, created by the God Mercury , which allows you to convert the soul by virtue of this person. *'Ahnenerbe' (Holy Relic). A Holy Relic is a weapon or artifact, which is a concept implemented by the Mercury, the core of which is powered by spiritual techniques. These artifacts have nothing to do with the relics of any religion or spirituality, they are the manifestation of thoughts and feelings of people. No matter what it is, faith, profound hatred or resentment, love, or a curse, if something has a huge amount of concentration in a single object, it eventually will be called one's "holy relic". After binding a contract, the knight of the soul is assimilated with the relic forming the strongest spiritual connection, and it is almost impossible to break. After this, control of the relic is a very complex process, a normal person can not even master the first level of Ewigkeit. **Manipulation of Souls - to absorb the souls of the dead, each absorbed soul increases proportional all of the characteristics of the user. It also allows you to resist or ignore (if the gap is too large in quantity) other abilities. **Spiritual Armor - Apostles Relics are surrounded by a spiritual armor that protects them passively from any impacts. The strength of the armor depends directly on the number of souls. 1000 souls are enough to withstand nuclear attacks without receiving any damage. **Multilevel Damage - attacks from holy relics can be blocked on two planes of existence at the same time, material and spiritual. In addition, the wounds inflicted by relics is not only physical and spiritual trauma, it is conceptual as one can attack the very concept or "idea" of a person's existence (i.e. Machina). Holy Relic users must also possess above average intellect. **ESP - Die Ewigkeit users feel souls at very large distances and see them in different color spectra. **Regeneration - the loss of the body is nothing to the holy relic of the apostle as they can instantly recover the body of the spiritual nature, even if nothing from the body remains. Spiritual wounds of some complexity (ruptured internal organs, severed limbs, crushed head) also heal within hours. As the apostle associated with its relic, can only be killed him by destroying his repository of souls, ie its relic. Levels of Die Ewigkeit *'Assiah' - the first level formula characteristic that indicates that the Holy Relic merged with the soul of the owner. For example, in the case of Ren and his guillotine, it means "the ability to cut things without physical contact." The characteristics of the physical considerably higher than ordinary people, but this type is still very limited in use. *'Yetzirah' - the second level of the formula, allowing one to create a holy relic. Formation also strengthened the Apostle levels super-human levels with at least supersonic speed. **'Die Blutgräfin': The Holy Relic which belonged to Rusalka. Said to be that of the diary of the infamous duchess Elizabeth Bathory, which describes the torture that she used. It allows him to control shadows, as well as create any weapon of torture, as described in the diary. ***Chain - the ability to create a chain of about 20-50 meters long. ***Wheels - torture wheel. ***Iron maiden - summons iron maiden , which puts the opponent Shiro. ***Mincer - rotating spikes, similar to the teeth that emerge directly from the breast and tearing Shiro purpose in mincemeat. Shiro is also causes damage. ***Needles - the ability to shoot needles like a machine gun. *'Briah' - the third level of this formula, which allows a person to turn desires into law a reality, the desire is so strong that they ignore the surrounding reality (physical rules of the universe), and embody the reality of any, even the absurd things. Briah requires a fanatical faith in something. Briah creates its own conceptual effects, and uses and exists outside of the laws the universe. It will work, even if it contradicts the rules of the universe, logic and common sense, because in fact it is another world, and there are other rules. Example: all members of the LDO are immune to any poison, no matter what type and origin, but when the effect of the poison comes from a Briah, then this will work, or if the character can move beyond the temporal flow , a Briah with the ability to stop time will stop it anyway, if the concept of stopping It will be stronger. This is a "cocoon" which may have a chance to beome an Atziluth. It is divided into two types: *# Hadou - Briah which creates an alternative world in the surrounding area of the Apostle. It is also called the Royal Path. *# Gudou - creates an alternative world in the own body the Apostle. It is named as the Truth Seeking Path. It differs not too high duration. Gudou-type Briah can be permanently active for several hours, after which one needs a little break. Taikyoku / Taiji (Atziluth) - the beginning of all things great (initial) margin, higher principle, the beginning of all beginnings (the principle of covering all potential entities, including space and time, to release the forces of yin and yang. All who have reached Atziluth have Taikyoku. Atziluth is the emanation of the spirit which goes beyond the logical framework, representing a cosmic law, which repaints the reality for themselves, in accordance with the desire of the essence, bypassing any obstacles because Atziluth is primary in relation to any form of existence, revealing a primary light " The Creator Himself accomplishes everything, and everything that happens in it - it's just his actions. " *Atman - Atman is eternal, unchanging spiritual essence, which determines the strength of the spiritual power of the spirit, and thus force him Taikyoku. Only from this indicator it depends on the power of the essence, as the scale of their presentation abilities no matter what no effect. Atman, in principle, can not be adequately captured by the verbal knowledge and logic, it does not work the principle that more complex and powerful in terms of logic might be stronger in reality. *Transcendence - beings who reached Taikyoku are transcendent in relation to any form of existence, Manipulation of information, Transdualnost, Manipulating time as a in itself, regardless of its complexity , all of their limits, it is even more powerful Taikyoku users, as well as the full-unlimited . *Paramount - Taikyoku is the origin of all things and phenomena, so, regardless of the impact created in, tangible, intangible, spiritual, mental, logical, verbal form, nothing can affect them, and how you can not resist their influence, to oppose the law, required to possess an equivalent concept that allows one to enter the playing field with the user Atziluth. *Universe - everyone who has reached Atziluth is walking the universe; atoms, spirits, planets, stars, the concept of existence, non-existence of all this is the all-encompassing divine reality, each of which is Hadou / Gudou god / Legionnaire. a drop of their blood weighs as much as the heavenly bodies. The very size thus does not depend on the physical dimensions , a little to the physical point of view the universe there is a more powerful Atman, will actually be much "deeper and longer" than the creatures, the universe is physically larger to an arbitrary (any) number of times. *Kamunagra - Atziluth Projection. Something like Stand. It embodies the nature of the God, but inside is a different universe. **Demon- Kamunagra of Shirou, at this stage is still poorly defined.| Fully defined as Tenma Sukuna. Kamunagra of Shirou Legion Reincarnation - similar to Reinhard, Ren can capture the soul and turn them into lesser gods, increasing the scale of their power to his own level. *Part of a Hadou God - all legionaries are "cells" of Hadou Gods, who exists as souls within his Mandala. In addition, each of them is a lesser deity, and their strength (taikyoku, strength, atman) depends directly on the strength of the deity Hado God and the personal qualities of their souls. Malignant Tumor Apoptosis: Shirou’s Atziluth, used only when he's risen to Ren's level as the pseudo-god Tenma Sukuna during the events of Kajiri Kamui Kagura. This ability allows Shirou to crush all supernatural abilities in his vicinity. It works on anything supernatural, from Distortions/Briahs to even the Taikyoku of other Gods, bringing them down to the level of a regular human being. However, due to his connection to Ren, one can escape and bypass this either by being superior to Ren, or by being a normal human (by which point, the ability will turn on its owner as the only supernatural being present and thus bring him down to the level of a normal human). Chant Acetaminophen Argatroban Aleviatin Abilify Cravit Klaricid Glucobay Zyloric Zoloft Cefzon Neodol Tegafur Tegretol Depas Depakene Toledomin Nu-Lotan Norvask Lendormin Ribitol Rheumatrex Erythematosus. Falminant Hepatitis Pulmonary fibrosis Autoimmune disease Acquired immunodeficiency Syndrome Taikyoku―― Malignant tumor Apoptosis Key: Base | Legion Reincarnation Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Soul Users Category:Kami Sama Series Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 1 Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Humans Category:Peak Human Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Teenagers Category:Regeneration Users